


my sweet wolf

by sebi



Series: Short Witcher Fics [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Short & Sweet, Soft Boys, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, animalistic geralt, geralt of rivia loves flowers, raw meat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebi/pseuds/sebi
Summary: Geralt is taking far too long to gather the herbs for his potions, and Jaskier is getting worried. So the bard goes to find him. What he doesn't expect, however, is the most endearing scene he's ever laid eyes on.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Short Witcher Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880065
Comments: 6
Kudos: 259





	my sweet wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Technically speaking, I have work I'm supposed to be doing for money. But... geraskier. So I wrote this little thing up. Hope you enjoy! Feedback is always welcome, so let me know what you think in the comments! All mistakes are my own; I didn't have anyone proofread this for me.

It has been far too long since Geralt left their camp to go, as he described it, “collect the necessary ingredients for potions.” Jaskier would have described it more as going to pick flowers, but it’s not his place to tell Geralt what it really is. Jaskier doesn’t have a watch because who needs a watch when you are going on whatever damn time witchers run on? But it is times like these that Jaskier curses himself for selling the watch he had when he left home. Well, he needed the money, so it’s okay. Sort of. The bard sighs.

Anyways, it has been far, far too long, and Geralt should be back now. How long does it take to search for these herbs and other plant things he needs for those potions? Either way, Jaskier has begun to worry about his witcher. Maybe he got caught up with a monster… but Jaskier has yet to hear the shriek of a creature dying or the grunts and shouts of his witcher killing a monster. So the bard rules that one out.  
Jaskier paces around their campsite for a few more minutes, his worry increasing as he comes up with situations Geralt could possibly have ended up in. His witcher could have slipped into a ravine and broken his ankle or leg. Or maybe he fell into the river Geralt talked about hearing in the woods nearby. He has seen the wolf gather these herbs beside a river before. If he fell into the river, Jaskier could be met with one of two things: either Geralt hit his head and drowned, or Geralt is now a very wet, very grumpy wolf, and Jaskier will get snapped and growled at. The second option is by far the better option.

He can’t bear it anymore. Jaskier takes his dagger-- the one with the intricately carved handle that Geralt said was too fancy-- and follows Geralt’s path into the woods. The woods aren’t too thick, and the early morning light streams through with the soft sun rays broken up by the tall, solid trees that must be as old as the Continent itself. He comes to the river, the sun sparkling off the gentle current. It would blind Jaskier if he didn’t step aside to avoid the sun in his eyes. The breeze blows through the river grasses and the beautiful mess of wildflowers in the small clearing a few feet away from the riverbed. Jaskier stands on the edge of the clearing. He’s about to call out angrily for Geralt when he sees it.

Geralt sits in the middle of the clearing, the sun shining off his soft white hair that Jaskier washed two nights ago for him. In the white locks sits a crown of flowers that looks like it was done by a young child. Jaskier’s heart swells at the attempt of a flower crown. He taught Geralt to make them, but he didn’t think the wolf would ever use the knowledge. For once, he’s so very glad to have been wrong. His gaze travels down to Geralt’s face and his hands. The witcher is lifting bloody meat to his mouth, chewing happily. Jaskier comes a little closer, keeping himself quiet. Because of Geralt’s enhanced witcher senses, he hears Jaskier’s footsteps, and he looks up at the bard. A trail of dark red blood drips down his chin from one of the fangs poking out over his lower lip. He’s quick to wipe the trail of blood from his chin with the back of his hand, but it just leaves a streak of red across the pale skin of his face. Jaskier can’t even be mad now, not with big yellow eyes staring up at him from the softest face of the prettiest man he’s ever seen.

“Hey, big guy,” Jaskier greets quietly, coming closer to stand in front of Geralt, avoiding the half-eaten dead rabbit in front of Geralt on the grass. Geralt silently offers Jaskier a piece of the raw meat. “I’m all set, thank you,” Jaskier says, politely declining the raw meat with a gentle hand on Geralt’s. He guides Geralt’s hand to the witcher’s mouth. “It’s for you. You killed it.”

Geralt watches Jaskier as he takes a bite of the meat. He chews, swallows, and then speaks, voice rough and quiet as always: “I finished collecting the ingredients.”  
Jaskier can’t help the chuckle that escapes him. “I can see that. And then you got hungry?”

Geralt blushes, but he nods nonetheless. “We can cook the rest for you.”

Jaskier dismisses that idea, reaching out to adjust the crown on Geralt’s head. “It’s okay. We have enough jerky in Roach’s saddlebag for me. And we’ll reach a village by tonight.” Then, without moving too quickly so as not to get bitten, Jaskier licks his thumb and uses it to wipe the blood off of Geralt’s chin. Then he leans down and kisses his witcher’s forehead.

Geralt lifts his head and snuffles behind Jaskier’s ear for a moment, then he sighs happily, a small smile on his lips.

Jaskier smiles back, twirling a piece of Geralt’s hair around his finger. “Let’s go back, dear heart. We should get on the road.” Jaskier offers a hand, and Geralt accepts it, leaving the rest of the rabbit for anything else that wants it. He grabs his herbs and follows Jaskier out of the woods, the morning sun on their backs. Jaskier thinks it’ll be a good day as long as Geralt keeps the flower crown on his pretty head.


End file.
